Julia Silverstein
Julia Silverstein is a medical doctor working for the Red Shield and is also involved in Chiropteran related researches. She graduated from Sorbonne University, the same University as Van. She betrays Red Shield as per advised by Dr. Collins for the sake of continuing her research on the nature of Chiropterans. Appearance Julia has fair skin with an exceptionally large bust and dark golden hair which she wears up in a ponytail. She usually wears glasses (except in parties/balls). Her usual uniform consists of a lab-coat which she dons over different tops and tight skirts and wears red or peach lipstick daily. Personality Julia is very professional and can be manipulated (as is by Dr. Collins). She has shown to have feelings for David from the very beginning, and a few times, tried to get his attention. She believed her research about the chiropterans' true nature, and the changes in Riku's body while he is transforming into one, should be used in the Red Shield's war against them, and be destroyed after it. Collins however, had other plans for this data, and she worked with him and the Cinq Flèches Group for some time, although she returns to Red Shield after Collins tried to kill her. Relationships David During missions Julia often accompanies David and has on two separate occasions tried to get him to notice her looks, but the latter has either chosen to ignore her or is too focused on the mission to notice. It has been suggested on several occasions that she likes David, who behaves rather stoically towards her and only treats as another colleague. While she was sitting with David in the hospital after he saved her from Collins, she leaned over and kissed him. Julia is revealed to be pregnant in the last episode, more than likely with David's child. Saya Saya and Julia has a very much doctor-patient relationship. Julia was always responsible for Saya's blood transfusions ever since she awakened in Okinawa, and even as she started getting involved once again in Red Shield, Julia was always with her so she can check on Saya's condition. Dr. Collins Collins was her mentor and she greatly valued his opinion. She even went so far as to agree with his belief that they should publish their research and the only way to do so would be to join Cinq Fleche. Van Julia harbors a dislike of Van who never attempts to hide the fact that he is jealous that she was chosen to be Collins's assistant rather than him. Attire *She is mostly seen wearing a cleavage revealing black top with wine red short skirt underneath her usual white lab coat *Once shown in a body-hugging vietnamese ao dai *Another time during a ball at the Lycee de Cinq Fleches she was shown with Saya conversing over her revealing ball dress. The violet color dress had parting at chest to reveal the full-form of her bust and was accompanied with a beautiful butterfly belt at the waistline. *After returning to Okinawa from Vietnam, She is shown wearing a black turtleneck long sleeve top with wine red short skirt. Plot Life in Okinawa Julia is first seen in the series acting as Saya's doctor and supervising Saya's blood transfusions. She is also helping David researching some intel regards to the chiropterans incidents in Okinawa. Joining Cinq Fleches Julia is committed to researching the true nature of chiropterans to help destroy them. When Riku is turned into a Chevalier she and Dr. Collins are able to gain insight into Chiropteran DNA at a level that they never had available before. She is the one who discovers the D base present in the chiropterans. Her supervisor and mentor, Dr. Collins, defects to Cinq Flèches wanting to be able to publish his research and because he disagrees with the idea of killing chiropterans. He is able to convince Julia to join him and betray the Red Shield. She meets with David several times while he is investigating Cinq Flèches and the Corpse Corps, and he always reminds her that she will be welcome back to the Red Shield when she is ready. When Diva becomes pregnant after raping Riku, Julia becomes her personal physician. This sends Collins into a jealous fit and he attempts to murder her, but David saves her and is shot instead. Returning to Red Shield Afterwards, Julia keeps vigil over the critically wounded David in the hospital and is shown kissing him while he sleeps. She also returns to the Red Shield and is able to use the knowledge she gained to aid them in the final battle with Diva. After the Feud Ends After Diva is killed and the group returns to Okinawa, Julia is able to use the knowledge she gained to extend the Schiff Lulu's life span and develop a serum from Saya's blood that can stop the effects of the Delta 67 agent. She is also revealed to be pregnant with David's child. See Also *Gallery - Julia Category:Characters Category:Red Shield Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Cinq Flèches